1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical keyboard instrument having a panel section on which a music rest for supporting a music sheet or a music book can be erected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a musical keyboard instrument is known which is configured such that a music stand or a music rack for supporting a music book during musical performance on a musical keyboard instrument, such as an electronic organ or an electronic piano, can be attached to a desired location in the transverse direction (in the direction of width of the instrument, i.e. in the left-right direction as viewed from the player) on a musical keyboard instrument body. For example, there has been proposed a musical keyboard instrument that has a protruded portion formed on a rear surface of a rear part of a panel with a music rack fitting groove formed therein such that the groove has a uniform width over its entire length, and a music rack retainer formed in the music rack fitting groove along the entire length of the music rack fitting groove, (see e.g. the publication of Japanese Patent No. 2570940). In this musical keyboard instrument, an insertion part formed as a lower end of a music rack is inserted or fitted into the music rack fitting groove and retained by the music rack retainer, whereby the music rack can be erected in a desired position.
However, a musical keyboard instrument of the above-mentioned type has a music rack fitting groove longitudinally extending in a straight line, and hence wherever a music rack is erected, the music rack faces forward. For this reason, when the music rack is erected in the vicinity of the left or right end of the music rack fitting groove, a music book is inevitably placed on the music rack in oblique relation to a player, which makes it difficult for the player to view a written musical score.